everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret's Out
Secret's Out is the 3rd episode of School of Fairytales Season 4 Transcript "Theme Song" Previously On OUAD Alex: Come to papa. "reaches for wand" "A loud thud comes from behind, Alex turns around to see the dragon" DF: You're grandma turned me into a dragon so I could protect the wand from you. Alex: So I couldn't take it & get rid of the darkness. Alex: I've got the wand! Owen: Nice. Rocky: Now we're 1 step closer to getting rid of the darkness. "Knights & Guards charge towards Rocky" Rocky: "screams" "Mysterious hooded being recuses Rocky from the Knights & Guards" Rocky: Thank you, what's your name? Mysterious Being: Just call me, DC. Owen: Al, what are you saying? Alex: I'm not sure? Nicky: It's gotta be the darkness. Prince Jeffery: So you're the darkness the prophecy talked about. Present Day Alex: You pathetic saps. Rocky: What happened back in Camelot? Alex: Can't remember? Owen: Yeah & it's really weird. Alex: Shouldn't even bring up Camelot. Rocky: Why? Owen: Al, tell us what happened in Camelot. 5 months back Prince Jeffery: If you're the darkness the prophecy talks about then you'll kill us all. Alex: What, that's not true. Owen: Al would never do anything cruel. Rocky: He's 1 of the most sweetest person you'd meet. Jeffery: You're just trying to protect your friend, why, he's just filled w/ evil? Nicky: We're protecting him 'cause we care about him. Fran: We care enough to help him get rid of the darkness. Jeffery: I don't think I believe you, guards! "Guards rush into the room" Head Guard: What is it, Sire? Jeffery: Take 'em to the dungeon. Head Guard: On it. Rocky: What?! Owen: Al, use your magic. Alex: Are you sure? Owen: Yes, get us out of here! "Alex begins to cast spell but is stopped by guard who puts a bracelet on him" Alex: Hey! Nicky: Why are we still here? Fran: That bracelet prevents Alex from doing an kind of magic. Rocky: We're trapped! "DC swings in, taking out 1/2 of the guards" Rocky: DC! Owen: Who's DC? DC: I am. Alex: Wait a spell, I recognize that voice, Dante is that you? "DC takes off his head revealing himself" Dante: Yeah, it's me. Nicky: Who's Dante? Alex: My cousin, he's the next beast. Dante: I'm suppose to be but I'd rather be price charming. Rocky: Well, can't argue w/ that. Owen: "makes gagging sound" Fran: Enough of the family reunion, get us out of here! Present Day "Rocky sneaks into Alex's closet & finds a secret room" Rocky: What the spell, what is all of this? "Rocky looks around & notices orbs containing memories of Camelot" Rocky: No way, he- Alex: "appears" Find something? Rocky: I was just- Alex: Yeah, you were. "sends Rocky out of vault" "Rocky is sent into the Castleteria" Rocky: I can't believe it, he erased all our memories. To Be Continued... Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Nicky Hatter *Franny Shadowman *Prince Jeffery *Dante Charming Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes